


Too You And... A Young You?

by levaiplug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levaiplug/pseuds/levaiplug
Summary: After settling back down from retaking Wall Maria, Hange invites Levi out for a stroll in Sina. The stroll was calming until the unexpected child runs right into Levi.





	Too You And... A Young You?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains spoilers for Chapters 80 and up. Also season 3 part 2.

After retaking Wall Maria a month and a half ago, Hange finally invited Levi out for a stroll so he can take his mind off of everything. Hange had written Levi a short letter and slipped it under his door during the night before heading to bed. The next day, Levi met up with Hange in the spot they told him to in the letter.

"You ready?" Hange asked with a smile while walking up to Levi. Levi was leaning against the wall near the entrance to headquarters. "Yeah let's go." The two walked off to venture into Wall Sina.

"Sorry for asking you to come all the way out here so suddenly, Levi." Hange looked down at the raven haired male.

"It's fine, I needed to get out anyway." Levi stated. Hange smiled softly and looked at the shops, "It looks like some shops in Sina are closing down." The brunette stopped at the sight of multiple closing signs.

"I guess business runs slow when everyone is going to Wall Rose to get ready to move back to Maria.." Levi stopped next to Hange.

"Yeah, you're right." Hange sighed. "Grrr! I was looking forward to baked goods! How dare they close my favorite bakery!" Hange whined.

"Four eyes your just being over dramatic there another bakery across tow-" Levi paused after a sudden run in with a child. The kid had been running with a book in his hands, it seemed he was too into the book cover to watch where he was going. "Hey brat, watch where you're going." the short male said, a bit angry while looking down at the child.

"Ah! I'm so sorry sir!" The kid balanced himself and picked up his book that went flying from the run in. "Tch. If you would have been looking where you were going that wouldn't have happened. You're lucky you didn't mess your book up."

The child looked up at Levi, "I couldn't resist, the cover looks so amazing, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it." The kid's eyes met Levi's, and they were sparkling and full of wonder and curiosity. But, that wasn't what Levi was looking at, he was too interested with what the boy looked like.

"Ho? so cute! Levi be ni- huh? Levi?" Hange put their hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" they asked a bit worried.

"Hey." Levi said suddenly to the boy, "Yes?"

"What's your name?" Levi's face grew serious as he asked the question. "Oh."

-

"_It's Erwin_"

-  
Levi's eyes widened and he kneeled down and looked at the kid.  
"Erwin what?"

"_Erwin Smith_." the name rang through Levi's head. "Erwin…"  
Hange smiled a bit. "What a coincidence. Same face and name" Levi stood up and looked down at Erwin.

"Where's your parents?" Levi asked. "I was heading to the school to show my father this book. He's a teacher there." Erwin said eyes sparkling again. Levi smiled a bit. "Well go ahead and run along." The raven haired male ruffled Erwin's hair, making sure to not mess up Erwin's hair. 

Erwin smiled a little and walked off, Levi turned around. "Erwin." The boy stopped and looked back at Levi. "Huh?"  
"_I'm sorry_." Levi's gaze softened.

Erwin smiled.

-

"_No, I'm sorry Levi. You have nothing to beat yourself up over. It was my selfishness_."

-  
Levi's eyes widened, then he spoke.  
"_Go live your life kid_."  
With that Erwin ran off and Levi resumed his stroll with Hange, Levi knew that was Erwin. His Erwin. He wasn't going to push any details on the kid. But, he knew what the boy was trying to tell him.

_I'm sorry Levi. You shouldn't beat yourself up over your decision, it was my childish dream that got in the way._

~end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed if it isn't too much to ask please leave kudos, thank you!


End file.
